


How Jemma Simmons Met Leo Fitz

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr One Shots [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma Simmons meets her best friend in the worst of ways, although it's pretty funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most friends meet on the school bus, at the play ground or during lunch. Not Fitzsimmons. How do they meet? She accidentally puts a firework through his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jemma Simmons Met Leo Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write!

16 Year old Jemma Simmons and her friend 18 year old Miranda Harold were spending new years as any other college student would. Blasting fireworks into the cold London sky, and drinking as much as they could tolerate and still get Jemma home. 

 

"Miranda are you sure this is a good idea?" Jemma asked nervously stepping out into the street carrying a box of beer. "Shouldn’t we be doing this somewhere were there aren’t this many houses around?" 

"Lighten up a little bit Jems! It’s almost midnight!" Miranda smiled widely at her friend, setting down a couple boxes of fireworks she had brought with them. 

"But won’t your neighbors get mad?" Jemma asked looking around them. 

"Nah. They’re all college students like us!" Miranda smirked as she played around with one of the packages on the fireworks. 

"What about the person that lives right next door! Don’t you think they’ll be mad!" Jemma protested her friend who continued to move around and play with the fireworks. 

"Oh he won’t mind." 

"Who even lives there? Are you sure they won’t mind?" Jemma was getting more and more nervous as her friend brought out a lighter and tried to make sure it worked. 

"That weird kid, Leo, from engineering lives there…" Miranda trailed off as she put aside one firework that she wanted to do first. 

"He isn’t weird…" Jemma mumbled to herself walking over to her friend "Aren’t you supposed to point that the other way?" She asked pointing down at the firework. 

"No I think it’s right." Miranda said back. 

"No but I’m pretty sure it goes this way…" Jemma picked up the firework and turned it, giving a small smile to her friend. 

"What ever you say…" Miranda sighed before picking up the lighter "When I light this run as far back as you can alright?" 

"Already back!" Jemma smiled from behind her as she lowered the lighter, and started running to where Jemma was standing. 

They looked up, expecting to see the firework boom and sparkle in front of them, but instead they heard a boom, glass shattering and a “WHAT THE HELL?” in a very thick Scottish accent. 

"Oh no…." Miranda sighed. 

"Oh god! We messed up! I told you this wasn’t a good idea!" Jemma yelled as she stared at the broken window on the neighbors house. 

"You have to go apologize and stuff!" Miranda yelled back at Jemma. 

"I can’t!" 

"Why not?!?!?!" 

"Hes Scottish!!!!" Jemma screamed at her friend before turning back to the house and sighing. "Oh god. Okay….give me my purse please." Jemma nodded her head nervously as Miranda handed her the purse. 

Jemma walked slowly to the house, and knocked on the front door. She stood waiting for a second before a boy about her age with blonde curls and blue eyes opened the door wearing a Christmas sweater with an monkey on it. 

"I’m guessing you’re the one who just broke my window?" He sighed looking down at her. 

"Yes…Sorry about that. Do you want me to pay for it? I have my money right here…" She smiled nervously trying to get her wallet out of her purse. 

"You look familiar…Do I go to school with you?" He asked as she finally found her wallet. 

"I think so. I’m Jemma Simmons." She smiled up at him 

"I’m Leo Fitz. Bio-chem right?" He smiled back at her before continuing. 

"Yes! And you’re engineering right?" Jemma smiled 

"Yep! and you don’t have to pay, I can fix it, so no worries." Leo smiled back at her 

"Are you sure? I don’t want you to have to go through the trouble." 

"I’m sure. Really, it’s no trouble at all!" He smiled as she visibly relaxed a little "Happy new years Jemma, I’ll see you around school!" 

"Happy new years, and I hope so!" Jemma smiled at him before turning and walking down the steps, hearing the door shut behind her.  

——- 

He meant what he said, and they met up at school for lunch the day they got back from winter break, and every day after that. Soon becoming great friends and within two months it became known throughout the school that they were inseparable, and soon following came the name “FitzSimmons”. Not Fitz and Simmons, just Fitzsimmons. Neither of them complained of the nickname, after all, they are still using it nearly ten years later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
